Patience (ON HOLD TILL ITS FINISHED)
by XxSouthernCowgirlxX
Summary: Isabella Swan has a unheard of power, it led her to have a son, who meets his mate Anastasia and they have two kids, making Bella a grandma, what happens when they bring home someone home from high school she thought she would never see again? BAD SUMMARY, PLEASE READ/REVIEW :)


Chapter one

I looked into the back seat of my large family SUV, my 6 year old grandson Byron was playing on his iPhone, and my 7 month old granddaughter was sleeping soundly next to her mother, my step child, Anastasia (Ana for short) and my son Braxton sat next to me in the passenger seat, he had honey blonde hair like his father but my human brown eyes, Jasper Whitlock and I had a one night stand sort of before he left, and I ended up having the power to reproduce and walk in the sunlight, and I could pass it down to other female vampires, hints why I have grandchildren, but that's how I had my son Braxton Collin Whitlock, my son met his mate about ten years, they wanted to wait a few years before they had children so they could get to know each other, I thought it was very responsible of them and I instantly liked Ana.

We are moving from Texas to Fork, Washington, wanting a change from the 60 years in Texas, I had bought property with two large homes on the property, the main larger though, the largest one is going to me because if in any case we have guest they will be in the main house, and Braxton and Ana are very protective of their children, as I am protective of my grandchildren as well.

The house was the richest estate in Forks, it is sat upon 200 acres of land, and it is attached to the forest so we have our food source on our property. Though we are in good graces with the La Push wolves seeing as I am Jacob Black's great aunt, and a legend on the reservation, though the pack and elders know of me.

I pulled into the brick driveway, it was in a donut shape connecting with the dirt road that leads to the estate, there is a giant fountain of an angel in the middle of the donut, the main house sits proudly towering over it and the second house is next to it, next to the lake, and my house is next to a river that runs into the lake, the house was four stories including the underground floor, it was red brick and white roofing it had four columns that held up the master bedroom balcony, behind the columns was the front door painted white, the front of the house had 22 windows that had white shutters surrounding all of them, there were two giant oak trees on each side of the house, and then next to the lake was a giant oak tree that was perfect for under the shade picnicking, there were a bunch of flowers lining the house from different colored roses, to tulips, lilies, daisies, etc. The second house was red brick too, and had four white columns as well. Helping support the master bedroom balcony as well as the roof which was grey instead, the front had thirteen windows surrounded by black shutters, it was a two story, and the door was as well behind the columns, but it was surrounded by glass squared windows, the door had six square windows in it and the house was surrounded by a small one foot bushes and flowers. The whole estate cost 40 million dollars, that is because I am not cheap with my decorating.

I put the car in park and looked at my house with a smile, my car sat in front of my house it was a 2012 convertible ford mustang in a jet black, it had an automatic roof. I let the kids use it when they go to school because the SUV is easier to haul the grandkids around in.

My grandson Byron had his mother's black hair and I'm guessing his grandfather's human blue eyes, my granddaughter Clara had my brown curls, and her mother's human green eyes. I was changed when I was 26, so my son and step daughter pose as my adoptive children.

"Y'all go ahead and set them kids up in y'alls house, I'm gonna go and get the enrollment for high school." I said, they nodded and got their children out and headed inside, the houses were already furnished.

I pulled out of the drive and got to the high school quickly, I parked the SUV in a visitor area and went into the main office, and all the children were in class. I walked to the desk and waited for the receptionist to get off the phone.

"Hello, sorry about that, I am Mrs. Cope, what can I do for you Miss." She asked nicely.

"It's quite alright, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here to enroll my two adoptive children into school as soon as I can." I answered.

"Alright, I will need to enter your name, age, address, and phone number into the schools system for safety reasons for your children." She said.

"Alright, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 26, my address is 9704 Mountain View road, off of the highway, and my phone number is 000-223-0032." I said.

"Alright, here are the papers you need to fill out, please take a seat, and fill it out.

I nodded okay.

_Student Name: Braxton Collin Whitlock_

_Student Age:_ _17  Student DOB: December 24th, 1996 _

_Student Emergency Contact List:_ _Isabella Swan – 000-223-0032_

_Student Allergies: None_

_Student Last School:_ _Houston High School_

_Electives (2): Art, Health_

_Student GPA: 5.0_

I finished his and went onto Ana's.

_Student Name: Anastasia Lillian Smith. _

_Student Age: 17 Student DOB: October 15th, 1996_

_Student Emergency Contact List:_ _Isabella Swan – 000-223-0032_

_Student Allergies: None_

_Student Last School:_ _Houston High School_

_Electives (2): Art, Health_

_Student GPA: 5.0_

I was done and gave it to Mrs. Cope, I left and looked for the elementary school and found it, I parked and walked in.

"I'm Isabella Swan; I would like to enroll my adoptive child into school." I smiled.

"Alright, please fill out the following." She said handing me a chart and the enrollment paper.

I filled everything out, and by the time I got out it was 5 p.m. I stopped by Burger King; got the kids chicken nuggets, and Braxton, me, and Anastasia cheese burgers with fries and all of us got Dr. Peppers. I was able to make us able to eat food.

I drove home, and gave Ana, Brax, and the kids their food, and went to my house into my room and ate, my bedroom was at least 25-30 feet long and about 15-20 feet wide, the bed was in the middle of the room the headboard pressed against the back wall, in front of the bed was three large bookshelves, I filled them all with books except the middle, the middle bookshelf was meant to also be able to carry a flat screen TV so I put up a bunch of movies, then the rest was filled with books. Next to the entrance to the room of to the left about a foot away is a large sitting area that was carved into to wall, the bottom cushions that you sit on were a crème or light brown, and the top where you rest your back on were chocolate brown. There was a mirror on the left side of a four to five foot window. The bed was a large king sized temperpedic bed, the headboard was a solid square with expertly placed holes on its white frame, the sheets were crème and or light brown, the comforter was white with fluffy square designs, and there was an extract dark brown blanket laid along the bottom of the bed, the bed sat on a brown wood stands there were brown and crème/light brown curtains, the back wall that the headboard sat against was a light wood, then the rest of the walls were a crème or light brown, the carpet was a tan color with small square patterns in it, there was a brown and crème rug of to the right of the bed, the closet was on the right side of the white bookshelves. I had a white night stand on each side of my bed, each held an expertly cut bonsai tree.

I sat on the bed and ate my burger and fries, the room was calm but it also made me feel lonely, all I ever wished for was a mate, and I thought I had one until he left the next morning, I still feel a pull and connection towards him. Just if he felt the same…

I threw away my food, my dog Gypsy sat on the end of my bed, I know a vegie vamp with a dog, hilarious, she was a Great Pyrenees, she was huge, her coat was white and her hair was at least 4-5 inches long.

I put out food and water for her and started reading a book, soon morning came, and Braxton and Ana brought over the kids.

"Hey Grandma." Byron said hugging me.

"Hey baby." I smiled and kissed his forehead, he said ew and wiped his forehead and walked over to Gypsy, I just smiled and shook my head, he was in his cootie faze.

Ana handed me Clara, she smiled at me, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Mom, I and Ana are going to head out, love you." Braxton said.

"Alright Brax, hope y'all have a good day." I smiled and kissed their cheeks.

They left with a hug and kiss goodbye to their kids.

"Come on Byron, let's go and make you lunch." I said and led him downstairs.

Clara had already fallen asleep in my arms. I went to the fridge and made a sandwich for Byron, and put in pudding, hid favorite juice, and a fruit roll up, before putting it in a lunch box. I looked at the clock and saw that he had thirty minutes until school. And it takes about twenty minutes to get to his school.

"C'mon time to getcha to school." I smiled, and led the way outside, I strapped Clara into her car seat, and got into the driver's side, and Byron got into the front.

I turned on the only country channel in Forks and me and Byron started singing to watching you by Rodney Atkins.

Soon the school came into view, and I parked next to the entrance.

"Love you Grandma." Byron said.

"Love ya too baby, have a good day!" I shouted after his retreating form.

I pulled out of the busy elementary lot and went to Barnes & Noble. The book store was relatively empty since school was in, I got Clara out of the back and placed her on my hip, grabbing the diaper bag I always had in my vehicles, and allowed her to play with a strand of my hair, I walked through the front doors, and started towards the children's section, needing a new book to read to Clara, I let her pick out the books she wanted, she was a very advanced child, and being 75% vampire helped. We ended up getting _Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, _and _Snow White._ I paid for them which came out to be $77.26.

I looked at the clock and it was 10:14a.m. Time flew by when I shop for books, but apparently not for Clara because she was fast asleep.

When we got home it was 10:30 and Clara was hungry, I warmed up a bottle of Ana's breast milk and sat on the couch and rag over my left shoulder, and I fed the bottle to Clara, she finished quickly and I burped her, and went up to the nursery.

The nursery was designed by me, and I took pride in it. The nursery walls were light grey, the crib sat in between two windows, it had a large grey antique mirror behind it, the metal bars were a darker grey than the walls, and at each side were the different bars intersect with each other, the bars extend upwards about three feet, the padding cover was pale pink, and the skirt of the crib was a light grey, her pale pink blanket was folded over the side, it had her name in an elegant cursive, the windows curtains were a pale pink and reached the floor, there was a chair to the right of the crib it was pale pink as well with a grey pillow, there was a pale pink fluffy rug in front of the crib, to the left of the crib was a white changing table, it had two drawers a cabinet, and an open space that has a whicker basket in it so I can throw the diapers away, the drawers were filled with the wipes and powders, and the cabinet was filled with the diapers, above the changing table was two shelves, that held burping towels, and decorations, and on the other side of the room was a white dresser drawer. The floors were a light brown wood color. Above the crib was a little chandelier with fake candles that were electrically charged, and little pink jewels hung from the chandelier. On the left side of the crib sat a whicker basket with a pale pink cover to put her dirty clothing in.

I smiled at the room, it was my favorite room, I wish I could design a boy's nursery again; I sat Clara on her back in the crib and put the blanket on up to her chest, and sat in the chair, picking up a book and started reading Cinderella to her.

I was half way through the book when my phone started blaring a damn country song waking Clara.

I looked at the phone and it said that Brax texted me.

**Coming home early, will get Byron, go visitors, see u soon, ILY – Brax.**

I shook my head and went and picked up Clara, I could smell her dirty diaper so I quickly changed her diaper, and walked downstairs, and warmed up another bottle, and started feeding her while watching TV. I didn't have to worry about working because about 20 years ago I started a company that has prospered and is bringing me in millions a month, I own 35 publishing companies across the U.S. and I have 10 in the U.K.

The living room was my third favorite place in the house, there were two white couches that sit four people on both in an L shape , with brown and crème colored pillows, in between the couches was a stand that held another bonsai tree and crystal figure of a ballerina, in front of the couch was a leather light brown foot rest, it was on a 4-5 inch grey platform, and surrounding it were two cushions that were there so you didn't have to sit on the couch, underneath the couches and the foot rest, and cushions is a large white carpet with a rock walkway design, and to the left of the couch farthest back was a weird looking but surprisingly comfortable chair, it looked like one of the lounges you lay on when you're at the pool, except it was padded and shaped, it was a tic tac orange but went well with the room.

I heard four cars pull into the driveway, I got up and went to the door, and opened it to welcome in the guests, and my children, Ana came running up and I gave her Clara, who started giggling.

"Mama missed you!" Ana squealed, in turn so did Clara.

I walked down the steps and went to welcome the guests once they got out of the car. First a nice couple looking around my age got out and soon everyone followed, when the last person got out, I gasped, but then glared at him, he was looking at me and shock, and I am sure he felt my anger, but though I was mad at him, I couldn't help but feel happy?

"Welcome to my home, as y'all know this is my son Braxton, his wife and mate Anastasia, and their two children Byron and Clara, I am Isabella Swan." I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan, I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife and mate Esme, our adoptive children Emmett McCarty and his wife and mate Rosalie, Edward Mason and his wife and mate Alice, and Jasper Whitlock." Carlisle introduced.

"Whitlock?" Braxton started, but my glare cut him off, and I nodded my head.

"Yes, my last name is Whitlock, what is its importance to you boy?" Jasper asked glaring at me.

I growled at him and looked at Braxton.

"Son, go and show them the main house, I need to talk to Jasper for a minute." I said.

"Ok, mom. Will y'all please follow me?" Braxton asked.

When they were inside I turned to Jasper and stalked forward.

"What the hell is your problem?" I growled.

"I don't have a fucking problem! I just find it hard to believe you got knocked up right after us!" Jasper growled.

"Are you shitting me? Look at him closely, he looks just like you, you damn idiot, I didn't go and get knocked up by anyone except you!" I growled.

His eyes widened at my statement.

"He's mine?" Jasper asked as if he heard wrong.

"No shit." I growled and walked inside, Esme was walking around her hand trailing along the furniture.

"Did you do all of this yourself dear?" She asked.

"Yes, I did, I like to design my own home." I smiled.

"I absolutely love the kitchen." Esme said.

(DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DISCRIBE THIS KITCHEN, CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE)

"Thank You." I smiled, and looked a Jasper.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it. **

**STEPHINIE OWNS ALL!**


End file.
